ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Keily Shinra
Keily Shinra is currently an agent in the Department of Intelligence, partnered to Agent Bakeru of the same department. She is a source of unsolicited affection for the Clover and Aster Corbett in the most platonic of ways. Mostly. Agent Profile Appearance Standing at approximately 5'4", Shinra often feels short and hates it with a vengeance. She has long black hair that is usually set into a high ponytail that often invites people into tugging on it and dark brown eyes that almost look black. She's a pale shade of Southeast Oriental and is proud of this fact. She's usually seen wearing a white coat with gold trim that is fashioned from special fabric made only at the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy and made to look similar to her ex-husband's own favorite trench coat. Oddly enough, if having an extended stay in certain continua, the Ironic Overpower will most likely do its very best to have Shinra end up dressed as some kind of prostitute. Personality Generally calm, Shinra is a bit of a prude, which often leads to some pretty comical reactions to some pretty odd situations even though she's come across a lot of scenes that could make a sailor spontaneously combust. Since the loss of her son, Shinra's been on maternal overdrive and has grown a habit of mothering anyone younger than her or who appears to be younger than her. She's careful, cautious and usually thinks before acting. Drastic measures are always the last thing that'll come to mind, even in the worst of situations that usually call for them. Better the hard way than the easy way, in her books; she usually thinks the hard way is easier at any rate. Despite doing her best to appear more mature than her youthful appearance lets on, Shinra does have her bouts of playful childishness that often lead people to curse her name for one reason or another. At the same time, she's quite overprotective of the people she cares about to the point of throwing Logic out the window if need be. Who cares if there's a giant troll staring her down.... Other Due to her harbouring Jenova cells, Shinra is forbidden to return to her home continuum of Gaia in FFVII. Either it is because she'll trigger a Reunion reaction in that world or because the world will trigger her Sue-half to take her over with a vengeance, but she can never go back. Agent History The Beginning Agent Shinra was born of an unholy combination of self-insert/real person fic story gone really, really, really wrong, written by a well-meaning person set in the world of Final Fantasy VII, wherein she went on many strange adventures with her best friends that involve going forward in time, being reincarnated as her own daughter and various other nonsensical things that are better left unsaid. Because of how toxic she was, Shinra could not completely throw off the Mary Sue mantel when she had been rescued and recruited. This resulted in her being confined for four to five days of every month in order to keep the rest of HQ safe from her Jenova-related Mary Sue Syndrome. One very apparent side affect of her unique case of M.S.S. is that at the end of her monthly episode her body would revert back to the way it was originally found. This gives her a very annoying case of eternal youth wherein she matures mentally, but remains the same age physically. The upside to this is that, were she severely injured prior to her monthly transformation into Suedom, once the four days are up, her wounds are automatically healed, although sometimes not in the best of ways. The only known way to keep Sued!Shinra from going on a rampage in HQ is to keep her locked up in a tank of clean water. Splashing her with water will temporarily stop her, but only for a few moments. Career as an Assassin The years 2005 – 2007 found Shinra as an active agent in the Department of Mary Sues in both the anime and video game divisions. She was first partnered with Agent Ueru Betsubetsuni and then Hisoke Mana once Ueru transferred to the Department of Finance. In early 2005, Shinra was assigned to become Agent Ueru's new partner, although they met well before this arrangement had been made. Shinra attempted to befriend her future partner, literally tying their fates together when she tied up his hair for him with the red string she had been playing with beforehand. This year saw the explosion of Naruto fanfictions when the show started airing in English, which immediately called the two to action in many badfics starring a magical fourth Team Seven member Mary Sue. And many second generation fanfics that are best left to the Void. Some time during the summer of 2005, Agents Shinra and Ueru were temporarily transferred to Harry Potter to help handle the surplus that came from the release of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in World One. Their slow action led them to take hasty actions, such as Shinra grabbing a Love Potion and downing it before a canon character did. Of course, this led to Agent Shinra falling madly in love with Agent Ueru. The effects of the potion eventually wore off, but not before Shinra scored a very messy kiss on Ueru. After that mission, the two returned to the Anime Division. At the end of 2005, Shinra was transferred to the Video Games Division. In 2006, Shinra was assigned a new partner by the name of Hisoke Mana after Ueru transferred to the Department of Finance at her insistence, after the two came to terms with their feelings for one another. In 2007, Agent Shinra retired from the life of an assassin and transferred to the Department of Operations in order to have more time to become a 'housewife'. Or, rather, a 'headquarters wife'. Relationships Her first friend was one Bakeru No-Last-Name, a spy in the Department of Intelligence who had helped to rescue her from the toxic fanfic she had found herself in. Throughout Shinra's career in the PPC, the two had stayed steadfast friends right until they became co-workers in the Department of Intelligence. For Shinra's wedding(s), Bakeru was the maid of honor. After the incident with a love potion from the Potterverse, Agent Shinra came to realize that she had some feelings for Agent Ueru, who did his damned best to ignore his partner's advances and affections, until he eventually just gave in. For this reason alone, one may infer that the agent was not capable of having a viable lust object because she was enamored with someone so wholeheartedly that there wasn't any room for anyone else. There had been many comical passes at the Clover, but nothing overly serious. Ueru and Shinra began having 'mock dates', as the former would put it, that eventually became rather serious in late 2005. In 2006, Ueru proposed to Shinra and she only agreed on the condition that he transfer out of the Department of Mary Sues, which he did begrudgingly. He proved to be a more successful (and deadly) accountant, than he did an assassin at any rate. There were many failed weddings in between the proposal in 2006 and Shinra's transfer to the Department of Operations in 2007, but they eventually got hitched. Much like their four weddings that had been interrupted by orcs, legionaires, ninjas and monsters alike, their two week honeymoon was also been a constant battle for privacy since there was a random battle going on every other step they took. They never did get a chance to properly consummate the marriage. A month after their wedding, Shinra insisted on adopting a Sue child that had been rescued from a bad slash Harry Potter fanfiction, naming him William since his actual name was rather unwieldy and ridiculous for a boy. Shinra adores her son like nothing else and can't help but to coddle and cuddle him whenever possible. Although not of her own blood, she loves twice as much as any mother would love a child birthed from her own loins. After her husband died a terrible death during the Macrovirus Epidemic, Shinra made a vow to never be with anyone else, although there does seem to be a bit of something going on between herself and one of the doctors on staff in Medical. One of her extended stints in fanfiction eventually led her to meet a young woman named Aster Corbett, who Agent Shinra eventually befriended and then convinced to join the PPC... after many, many, many strings of incidents that are best left unsaid. The Macrovirus Epidemic and the Mary Sue Invasion of 2008 Perhaps it was due to dumb luck or the Ironic Overpower watching over her, but Shinra had been called to active duty once more as a favor to a fellow agent some time before the Headquarters lockdown. Whatever the reason, Agent Shinra was not in HQ when the epidemic occurred and went into hysterics when she heard the news. The agents who shared a TARDIS with her had to knock her out before she did something drastic due to fear for her son back in the Nursery in HQ. During this time, her husband was critically injured in action by one of the macroviruses. He had died by the time Shinra found him during the Mary Sue invasion that followed the epidemic. Because HQ was in a rather unstable state (moreso than usual), Shinra's legs were pinned by falling wreckage, and she would have been rendered an invalid if not for her being so close to that time of the month. She managed to pull herself out and crawl her way through HQ in order to find her family and get them to safety. Shinra managed to find what remained of her husband in his final throes of death and accidentally absorbed part of his genetic memory as she held his body, because of her partially activated Jenova cells/Suedom. Before she could go search for her son, she was detained and thrown into her usual containment unit before she went full-blown Sue. The aftermath of these two incidents led to her becoming a widow and losing her only son. Because of her MSS, her leg wounds healed, but the joints reformed inappropriately. She tires out more often than not and constant movement causes her joints to ache a lot. Though she lost her husband, she is sure her son is still alive and has joined the Department of Intelligence in the hopes of one day finding him. Mission Reports New Spin-off The new spin-off starts us off with Shinra currently being a spy for the Department of Intelligence, years after her initial recruitment. Because the author of said spin-off is not one to do things in chronological order some of the time, readers will often find themselves jumping back and forth between her junior and current years as a member of the PPC. * Part 1 - "Beginning Anew" (Dissidia Final Fantasy x Kingdom Hearts) ** Or in Which Agent Shinra Is Attacked by a Lot of Beige. Old Spin-off Due to Geocities dying and various other devious little variables that need to be taken into account, only a few chapters of the old spin-off were saved. * "Special Mary-Sue and Anime Response Team" ** In which S.M.A.R.T. is formed and the Cherry Blossom Tree Official is introduced. * "The Prologue" (X/1999) ** In which Agents Shinra and Hisoke encounter darkness and homosexual characters turned straight. * "A Thread of Fate" ** In which we go back in time and Agent Ueru and Shinra meet for the first time ever. Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Intelligence Category:PPC Agents